


Commo Card

by perryvic, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Brothers in Arms [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kink Bingo 2013, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perryvic/pseuds/perryvic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Finish eating, we'll grab a few beers, sit on the sofa with a bit of paper to write things down," John said. "I can't believe you were doing things like this with people you didn't trust."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commo Card

**Author's Note:**

> Third in the series, with the second not quite finished. A commo card is a set of military communications guidelines, and it's often replaced, revised and updated.

Home was... Home, safe and relaxed, sane and calm. He had certain things he associated with home, and certain things he associated with Away From Home, or had. He'd been pretty damn monogamous with John, completely if he was honest with himself, though he hadn't demanded the same from John. There was a lot they didn't talk about when they were separate of each-other, when he was on travel and John was still back in London doing locum work. The last trip to SHAPE for business development had tempted him to take a walk on the wild side again, and he hadn't. Out of deference to Home.

Seb wasn't used to stability. He was used to volatility, to things being dangerous and liable to blow up in his face and now, in defiance in all probability he had a home. All he'd had to give up for that was an eye.

It seemed like an oddly small loss in comparison, as he made his way up the stairs. After all, he could have lost the eye and not had a home. They were across the road from a sandwich and coffee shop, and the parking wasn't bad. Nor was the rent.

Unfortunately, though Seb knew John was always really pleased to see him back -- and had been from the way he had been practically pounced on when he got in the door getting back from Belgium -- that itch for something a bit more hardcore fizzed and bubbled under his skin. But he didn't want to ..screw things up, not with John, though it seemed inevitable he would eventually.

He screwed most everything up, eventually, and John would be on that list some day. Seb took his time trudging up the stairs, considering how to best bring it up.

John was in and had something cooking ready for dinner. He said he often got hungry after a long shift because he tended to forget to eat properly. Looked like it was a beef in red wine casserole that he'd made a big batch of and had portions in their freezer. Quick and easy.

"Hey Seb, just in time for dinner. I heated up enough for us both," John said, looking up at him with a smile.

He scruffed a hand through his hair as he wandered in and set his laptop bag down. "Smells great. How was your day?"

"My leg bloody aches," John said. "Was standing on it most of the time. Did a stint in St Bart's casualty. Actually got to do some minor procedures rather than just being vomited on. I might get to be surgeon on call for some shifts if I get in there. Better than GP work."

"More interesting, too." Seb stretched, back aching a little as he wandered in closer to John. "Heard from Richard again. Left me a voicemail. Creepy little bastard."

"I hate to say it but therapy doesn't seem to be taking with him." John served him out a plate of food. "You guys had a history didn't you? He seems really hung up on you."

"It was messy. One of those things you get away from and wonder what you were thinking." He leaned in and kissed the side of John's jaw while he took the plate.

John grinned. "Angling for.. dessert already, Seb?" he asked. "Well if Germany was anything to go by Richard was definitely into risk taking."

"Not adverse to it, but... It's very nice to trust someone." And it was hard to forget how they'd initially connected. Well, not that he tried to forget, but it had tamed down over the years. Years, having years of someone was lovely and novel, to contemplate.

"Did you trust him?" John asked even as he finished a mouthful.

"We should sit down like normal people," Seb teased as he goaded John back to the little table. "If I did, I'd return his calls. I don't." He trusted John, though, without question. When the going had gotten tough... John had been there.

"Huh. It's, I thought... you know, the stuff you guys did before me..." He looked a little embarrassed. "Uh, never mind." There was definitely a flush of embarrassment there, tinging his skin.

"Yeah, that had nothing to do with trust and everything to do with getting off." He settled in across from John at their small little table, and stretched a leg out until he could rest his against John's. Didn't take much. "I miss it, sometimes, but I wouldn't trade that for this. Not ever."

"What do you mean trade it?" John asked quirking his eyebrows at him. "Mmm?"

He lifted both eyebrows in response, and leaned back in his chair. "Well. If you're offering, I'd... just didn't think you were so inclined."

John snorted a little. "I'll be the first to admit I'm not extreme, and probably not as experienced as you are in this way. But I'm not completely vanilla. What was your agreement before? With your partners?"

"No pictures," Seb deadpanned, lifting a forkful of good food to his mouth. "No murder."

John paused with a forkful of dinner half way to his mouth, looking faintly horrified. "What about safe words? And limits... and you know, all that stuff."

He leaned an elbow on the table, watching John and feeling thoughtful. "I've always been a shitty practitioner of BDSM, that way."

"Well, if we are going to do anything, considering I'm not particularly confident, I want both of us to have sorted this out," John said definitely. "Especially as we both switch."

"I like that part. Gives us a lot more options." Made it more of a seamless relationship, that they were easy and sexually compatible.

"Finish eating, we'll grab a few beers, sit on the sofa with a bit of paper to write things down," John said. "I can't believe you were doing things like this with people you didn't trust."

He hummed halfway in agreement, and chewed another bite slowly. "I always seemed to find myself doing that on the rebound."

"But you'd never risk someone else, would you?" John said, looking at him in that completely disarming way he had.

John made it easier to be honest, because there wasn't any judgement. He just had a way of sensing that there was something there, and pulling at the edge. And Seb let him pull. "No. There's something... I've never really crossed the two."

"Mmm. You know, I think you deserve the same consideration," John replied and that was surprising enough that he felt a little flush of response. John finished up eating and cleared his plate away, going for the fridge and their beer.

Discussing it first was definitely novel, but didn't feel unwelcome as he turned the idea over. John was a natural writer, between blogging and medical reports, and documentation. Just second nature for him.

By the time he finished his dinner, and felt ready for that beer, he was still a little unsettled at the thought of someone giving a damn about what he wanted. John, on the other hand, seemed to think it was as normal as them crashing out on the couch to watch TV.

So he settled in beside John, and passed him a beer. John was always mindful about seating, sitting on Seb's seeing side, saving him from having to twist and contort to see him.

"Okay then." John fiddled with a pen and wrote "Seb's stuff" at the top and then "Likes" underneath it. "Let's start with what you know you really like. What was it you were going looking for that you were worried might be a deal breaker?"

"Oh, uh..." Where to start? He slouched down a little in the sofa, and contemplated John. "Just. The pain factor." Which was laughably non descript and had he ever really outlined what he liked to a partner before?

"A broad start." John grinned a little. "This is going to be like getting blood out of a stone isn't it?"

He chuckled a little, and took a sip from his beer bottle. "I've probably been more forthcoming in court-martial proceedings. Uh... Just don't know where to start."

"Okay then, I'll throw out a few suggestions. Bondage. Yes, no, what type if any, tried it, want to try it?" John asked.

"Bondage yes." He grinned, crossing his legs loosely at the ankles. "Not really a fan of ropes any more, and hand cuffs scrape all the wrong way. Leather feels... Secure."

"To a point of immobility?" John said noting down 'leather' and making another column for dislikes and putting in rope and handcuffs. "And gags? blindfolds and all that?"

"I, uh." He turned that over in his head. "I'm not so sure about blindfolds anymore. We'd have to see."

John noted that in the dislike column with a question mark next to it. "So, uh.." John shifted slightly and looked at him. "The pain thing... are we talking clamps? Um… CBT… electricity?" He looked a little uncomfortable saying it but didn't shy away from it.

He turned a little, tucking one leg partially under himself and nudging his knee against John's thigh. "Yes, yes, yes, as well as a good beating."

"Okay, whips, straps and paddles?" John asked and there was the faintest hint of colour in his cheeks which was either embarrassment or arousal.

It was hard to guess, but he kept smiling as he leaned in closer to John. "Really, just straps. Occasionally, someone's hand. If they're up for it. I've been reliably informed I have a boney ass."

"Uhhuh... And are you into humiliation or...that sort of thing?" John asked as he noted it down.

"No." Never had been, decidedly never would be now. "So, is this a deal-breaker for you, or...? I can't tell if you're hot and bothered, or just bothered."

"Would I be doing this if it was a deal-breaker?" John said, looking directly at him. "Though I have to admit I'm relieved about the humiliation thing. That doesn't turn me on at all."

"Think we've had enough of that." From long long before their filmed torture, from his own father, John from his bloody annoying sister that he still hadn't given up on. "And I'm not really... Into it all the time. Just, once in a while, I think, 'that'd be nice'."

"That I can certainly do," John said. "I mean, we can add to the lists and stuff. What I really, really want to do for you is give you want you most want and need. That turns me on in a big way."

Seb took a swig of his beer, and leaned in to kiss behind John's ear, lingering. "So, is that all we put on your list?"

"It's a big part," John murmured and shivered. "I also like it rough... think you know that. Like a bit of bondage myself... went out with someone who got off on orgasm control -- that was amazing. Really liked that... otherwise I'm up for trying stuff. Definitely not up for humiliation and breath-play freaks me out because I know how easy it is to go wrong."

"Never really considered orgasm control." He slid a hand slowly along John's side, getting comfortable. "Like the sound of trying that on you."

"Oh god..." John was most definitely turned on by that. "Go on. Now you've given me a cast iron fantasy, I want to hear one of yours..."

"You, chest pressed against the shower wall while I take my time getting around to fucking you. Handcuffed -- all cleaned up with nowhere to go. I'd like to rim you there, and then slowly, slowly fuck you open." He traced light fingertips on the back of John's back shoulder.

"...That's definitely going on the list," John replied. "I have a shower one as well of you over powering me in the shower." He grinned up at Seb. "What do you want me to do to you though? What would you wank to?"

He tsked quietly, and pulled back a little to watch John's expression. "Lot easier to come up with stuff I want to do to you. I, uh..." He considered it, and took another sip of his beer. "Mostly I like not having a choice in the matter."

"Well you can entertain me with some of those. I've gotta admit, talking about it is becoming a bit of a turn on."

"I think the parts we find turn ons are in the yes column. You can put five or six plusses beside 'shower'." He slid his hand to the back of John's neck. "I think it's more... I like the idea of putting control in someone else's hands. Your hands. I get to do that a lot, actually, just... being with you. In a good way."

"So..." John said leaning into him. "If I for example, decided I wanted to tie you to the bed and tie up your cock with a leather thong and smack your ass until it glows before fucking you... How does that sound?"

He leaned in and kissed John, tasted beer and dinner, and warmth for a moment before he leaned back. "I like that idea a lot."

"I don't think I can... hurt you with malice, if that makes sense," John murmured and kissed back."I'm used to causing pain for a good cause. Part of being a doctor."

"I suspect malice isn't required. It's not like random hookups involve malice, just... carelessness." And it felt a lot better to have someone he could trust in his sleep, someone that he could make a fucking list with and not feel humiliated.

"I don't intend to be careless with you." His lips lingered against Seb's, an easy touch. "Give me a safe word, Seb. I know you'll say you'll never need it but I want it."

He pressed his tongue against the back of his teeth, and hummed a little. Safe word. "Pashtun. Not likely to come up in bed conversation, is it?"

"Not in that context. I'll go for...mm, 'Earl grey". It's my tea obsession," he said and wrote it down along with Seb's.

"You, tea obsession?" He glanced down at the list John was making, along with the side notes, and then closed his eye for a moment. "I can't remember the last time I actually used a safeword."

"I am somewhat pleased to learn you do know what it is. I mean, Germany?" he exhaled. "Did I ever tell you I knew I'd be okay, because you were there? And I got really pissed at people wanting to treat you like meat."

He waved his free hand from side to side, beer sloshing around in the bottle. "It's just how the hot, happening clubs are. It's really fucking catty, and like a bloody meat market, yeah. I think the best decision I made that whole night was going back to the hotel with you after, because the rest of it was surreal."

"I didn't think you'd seriously want to be with me. Not when we got back, but.." John nuzzled into his neck. "I'm really glad we made it together. Through all that shit."

"And there was a bit of unnecessary shit in the middle there, but I'd say all in all, nice to be here." He tilted his head back a little, and just enjoyed the way they fit together. "Also, you're fucking gorgeous by my account. I'd tie you up in a shower any day."

"Well, you know, I was planning to have a shower this evening..." John answered knocking back his beer. "How about you?"

"I'm extremely fastidious, and writing contracts leaves me feeling dirty," he intoned, setting his own drink aside. "I think we've got a starting point, don't you?"

"Mutual shower fantasies..." John said. "And it's not like it can't be a working document. Wanna try it out?"

"I think it's better if it's a working document. I definitely want to see more of your likes and dislikes on it, too." They both had things they liked, didn't like, and sometimes it was nice to just. Have it out there.

"I think I can manage that," John murmured. "Same with you..and a list of things we'd like to."

"Put it on the fridge," Seb decided after a thoughtful moment, shifting his leg to nudge his knee beneath John's thigh.

John laughed a little and shifted to allow it. "You want me to move Seb?"

"Only if you're moving closer. The fridge was a general suggestion, not a now suggestion." He slid his hand down, tracing against John's back.

"Oh, I can move closer," John said leaning right into him. "I can definitely do that." His hands were roaming as well.

"I was afraid you'd end up turned upside down, not..." Hot and bothered, not shifting closer and then body to body against him.

"That's a whole other kink right there," he replied with a faint chuckle.

"You like having me actually communicate things, rather than expecting you to continue being an excellent mind reader?" He nudged a kiss against the line of John's neck.

"Well you know, until someone works out how to read everything about a person just by looking at them and teaches me how to do it, we're probably going to have to discuss things," he answered. "Actually, I found it really...fun."

"Much better than watching a sitcom," Seb agreed sliding his hands up under John's sweater and undershirt. "We'll have to do it again sometime."

"Definitely. But right now, as I know you are a man of action rather than words..shall we get that shower running?" John murmured.

"Yes. Yes, yes, a thousand times yes." He kissed the underside of John's chin, and didn't quite move yet. He'd never thought making a list like that could turn out so well.


End file.
